My Pitcher
My Pitcher is similar to my Batter. You will begin a ten year career, you will set goals, have salaries, and will be competing against the same Gamevil teams. To throw a pitch, you swipe the screen and choose what pitch in what location to throw it in. Always aim for the sides of the strike zones and not the middle, because that is when many batters hit home runs. After giving up a double or worse, start of by throwing a breaking ball off the plate, and the batter will probably swing. The 4 breaking balls are TWO-SEAM, SINKER, CURVEBALL AND CHANGE-UP. You can upgrade them in the yard. I suggest keeping the curveball and sinker and upgrading the change-up to a splitter or knuckleball and upgrading two seam to a gyroball. In my opinion, My Pitcher is 5 times harder than my Batter, especially in the first few years. The 4 skills are CONTROL, SPEED, CURVE AND STAMINA. Control is how well you can control you pitches. Speed is how fast you can throw pitches. Curve is how much curve your breaking balls have and stamina is how long you can throw for. By far, Speed is the most important one. CONCENTRATE ON SPEED THE MOST. Control is second most important, because the more control you have, you can throw it more to the sides of the strike zone. Curve comes next, then stamina. Stamina isn't all that important because nobody is forcing you to be a starting pitcher. If you don't train on a skill for a long time in the Yard, you will recieve debuffs and they will lower your performance by 10%. That is quite a lot. You can cure them instantly for… a ridiculous 800 G Points. If you get a debuff, always try to earn it off by training that skill constantly, but that usually leads to debufs on other skills as well. If you have 2 debuffs, THEN you should use Hypotherapy to cure for 800 Gs. You can become a overhand, submarine or sidearm pitcher. By far, the best choice is overhand. That earns you +1 speed every speed training. Submarine gives you +1 on curve training, and Sidearm gives you +1 on Control. After each season, you can pick which pitcher you want to be. The choices are Starting, Relief, and Closer. A common mistake that people make is being a starting pitcher WAY to early in their career. If you want to be a starting pitcher, make sure your STAMINA is at least 500, and your speed is at least 500. If anything below, you will probably fail all your goals and lose a lot of popularity. I suggest keeping to a relief pitcher until Year 6. I don't suggest closer pitcher, because then you have to do 2 innings, instead of one for relief. When facing a super batter, (Luna, Yuna, Medica, Boomstar and Chi) start them off with a curveball inside the strike zone. Super hitters rarely EVER swing at first pitch curveballs. Then hit them with 2 super pitches inside the strike zone. If you don't have any super pitches, throw them curveballs outside the strike zone, because for some reason, batters LOVE to try and swing at those. Even if they don't swing, a walk is better than a hit because most of the time, to a Super Batter, Hit: Home Run. Try to buy high level equipment, because you get a lot of extra skill if you buy equipment. Try to buy the Sublime Set. In Pitcher mode, usallyy the Sublime Set is the most you can get. Sublimes are the fifth most expensive and they give you +120 skill. After your 7th year, you will be asked to retire. I suggest to go all ten years, so you can get the most skill out of it. You can not go longer than 10 years. You will get an ending bonus in G Points when you retire. I know what I'm talking about because I've played this from personal experience. The five critical things to remember is: 1. SPEED is the most important skill 2. NEVER play a match with under 51 condition. 3. DO NOT throw the same pitch more than three times in a row. I know in actual baseball, most of the time the pitcher throws fastballs but this game is NOT realistic so be careful. 4. UPGRADE your spuer pitch to at least level 3. 5. Skills you should aqquire are DEVOTED, STABILITY, COMPETITOR, PREDATOR, DEFENSE UP AND ENDURANCE. I will add on to this.